


Science Punk

by evxdevo



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evxdevo/pseuds/evxdevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all Sarah/Cosima drabbles & oneshots written from prompts. So far: Kira's moms AU - Prom AU feat. genderfluid Sarah - Sarah is very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kira's moms AU

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "punky monkey kiras moms au"

It takes less time than they thought it would for Kira to get used to the "second mommy" thing.

In the beginning, there was a little, "Mommy loves someone very much," and then, "You can just call me Cosima, you don't have to call me mom." But a month later, Kira has both her mothers wrapped around her little finger calls Cosima "mama."

Cosima drives her to school each morning, on the way to the lab. Sarah kisses her goodbye and gives Cosima a warning look - "You better not bloody kill her, Cos." - but Kira insists that Cosima's driving isn't scary. "It's like a roller coaster," she says.

The first time Cosima drops Kira off, she doesn't expect the kiss Kira gives her before climbing out of the car. After that, they trade kisses every morning. Kira kisses Cosima on the cheek, and Cosima kisses her on forehead - a ritual.

Sarah picks her up in the afternoon, opening her arms for a hug, which Kira gladly gives. "Hiya, monkey."

And at home, whenever Kira wants something - whether it's a piece of cake or help with her homework - she calls out "Mom!" and giggles when they both appear at her side.


	2. Prom AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puppyniehaus asked: "... write the prom thing we were talking about..."

Prom has never been Sarah's scene. Never have they expected to want to dress up in uncomfortable clothes and stand in a room crowded with sweaty and awkward high-schoolers, trying desperately to be heard over the music and ignored by the chaperones.

But a blooming new relationship with Cosima Niehaus has altered their position. Sure, they've gone to parties, spent some time in the bed of a pickup truck, even had some very interesting study sessions. They've spent long nights just talking. But something like prom - that would seal the deal. It's symbolic.

Cosima actively tries to avoid any and all school dances. Too many people, too many of them dislike her. The music isn't dancing music and the lights are too loud. So, when Sarah approaches her about this year's prom - "You'll go with me, yeah? As my date?" - she declines almost immediately.

But Sarah works at it, determined to say the least, and eventually convinces Cosima to try it - "Just for a little while. Just so we can say we did."

And it really is just for a little while. Sarah goes dressed in a new suit (they didn't have any male dress clothes before, but Mrs. S. was happy to purchase some) and Cosima wears a flowing red dress. It only takes about a half hour for them to ditch the auditorium and take shelter in an empty broom closet. "That's a really cute dress, Cos. I bet it'd look better on the floor."

Cosima trips backwards over an empty bucket and falls back against the wall of the closet.

"Graceful," Sarah laughs, and moves over to put an arm on either side of her. Cosima doesn't respond - she's already leaning forward to kiss Sarah on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (half credit on this goes to jessie (puppyniehaus) for headcanon-ing it with me. and for Sarah's "cute dress" line.)


	3. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Prompt if you feel like writing: Punky Monkey, Cosima is working and Sarah attempting to get her attention in interesting ways"

Sarah arrives at the lab only a few minutes after seven. She doesn't have a passkey, so she knocks on Cosima's door and waits for it to open. When it doesn't, she knocks again.

"Just a sec!" comes Cosima's voice from inside, muffled through the walls. A moment later, the door swings open, and there stands Cosima, glasses crooked on her nose, smoke clouding behind her.

"Bloody hell, Cos," Sarah says, identifying the source of the smoke as a small vial on one of the tables. Behind it, an assortment of differently colored solutions crowd around Cosima's microscope. "You trying to blow the building up?"

"Nah," Cosima says, waving some of the smoke away from her face, "nothing's exploding. Well…" She looks warily at the vial. "Gimme a couple minutes, okay? I'm almost done."

Sarah groans. "We're supposed to be going to dinner, Cos. We have a date."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm almost finished, I swear." She's already back at her microscope, not bothering to close the door. Sarah sighs and closes it for her.

"Kay, fine," Sarah concedes. "So what're you working on, then?"

"Oh, it's…" Cosima leans down to meet the table at eye-level. Her voice trails off as she squints at the vial. "Well, it's complicated… I can explain later." She waves one hand dismissively at Sarah, deep in concentration.

"What, so, like, you're trying to breed a new type of Pokémon?"

Cosima ignores her. "Shhhh," she says, and then looks up. "Sorry, Sarah, but - just be quiet for a sec. Please."

Sarah takes a breath and forces herself not to respond. Her brilliant scientist girlfriend is hard at work, better not distract her. But she can't help thinking about how cute Cosima looks in that white lab coat, goggles over her eyes.

Sarah meanders over to one of the shelves and picks up a sealed jar. It's labelled in an untidy scrawl she can't make out. She shakes it.

"Don't mess with those, Sarah," Cosima warns, still intent on her work.

"Why?"

"Because unless you want to contract an as-yet-unidentified waterborne tropical illness, you'll wear gloves when you handle those."

Sarah places the jar gingerly back on the shelf and wipes her hands on her jeans. She moves on to another shelf - one that just holds books, so she's pretty sure it's safe.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," she reads, "Yeah, these count as scientific research materials, alright." Cosima doesn't respond.

Sarah tries again. "You know what I never understood? Why Luna Lovegood was a Ravenclaw. She was such a dunce."

At this, Cosima stands up straight. "Luna wasn't a dunce!" she says indignantly, crossing her arms. "She never believed in anything she had proof didn't exist. She was a Ravenclaw because Ravenclaws value individual thought, questioning the status quo, and…" She stared at Sarah, who had one hand clapped over her mouth to hide her laughter. "And you're trying to distract me."

"Yeah. But you gotta admit, it worked."

Cosima huffs and turns back to her work, shaking her head.

"Aw, come on," Sarah says, making her way over to Cosima. "I don't actually think Luna's a dunce. I just knew it would get your attention." She leans against the table.

Cosima puts one eye to the lens of her microscope and jots something down on a notepad. When she pulls back, she finds Sarah's face directly next to her own. Sarah grins.

"You're cute when you're doing science, you know that?" She leans in and kisses Cosima on the cheek. Cosima puts down her pen and lifts her goggles.

"I told you, Sarah, I'll be ready to go soon."

Sarah hums at her. "Yeah, but… you're cute right now." She pokes Cosima in the side, making her laugh in spite of herself.

Cosima kisses Sarah briefly on the lips. "I'm working," she says.

"Are you?" Sarah asks, and Cosima realizes that they've already taken several steps away from her table.

"I was," she says, "but now I'm a little distracted." She kisses Sarah again and drapes both arms around her shoulders as Sarah backs her into a wall. Before she knows it, she has one hand tangled in Sarah's hair and is using the other to pull off her goggles. She drops them to the ground.

"You know what's extra cute?" Sarah asks.

"Hmm?"

"Your lab coat."

Cosima smirks and takes it off.


End file.
